A heavy duty battery powered electric vehicle (EV) may require relatively frequent charging at charging stations to provide power for operation. During charging, energy storage systems (such as, batteries) in the EV store power. This stored power enables the EV to operate until the next charging. Traditionally, charging an EV required the driver to park and connect high voltage cables from the charger to a charging port in the vehicle. Such a charging method may be time intensive and may not be suitable for some applications. To minimize the time required for charging, charging stations may be provided along a route, and an EV may dock with and charge its batteries periodically during its normal operation. During docking, electrodes on the EV electrically connect with electrodes of the charging station to transfer power to the batteries of the EV.
In some operating conditions, dust, snow, and ice particles (debris) may accumulate on the electrodes of the EV during operation. These accumulated particles may detrimentally affect the formation of a good electrical contact between the EV and the charging station and thus hinder charging. Embodiments of the current disclosure may alleviate the problems discussed above and/or other problems in the art. The scope of the current disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.